Once Upon A Time A Christmas Day
by Ptite Mac
Summary: C'est le soir de noël… Ce qui veut dire soirée romantique et déballage de cadeaux un peu plus érotique


Sommaire : C'est le soir de noël… Ce qui veut dire soirée romantique et déballage de cadeaux un peu plus érotique ^^

Pairing : Rumbelle (Rumple/Belle).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Secret Santa de Rumplestiltskin. J'espère qu'il plaira *-*

Note 2 : l'histoire ne se met pas en place de suite et contient deux parties.

XXXXX

_**Once Upon A Time…. A Christmas Day.**_

XXXX

-**Jour de noël, Dark Castle :**

Lorsque Belle rentra de sa quête hebdomadaire de paille elle fût surprise de remarquer un changement au Dark Castle.  
Il avait l'air moins… sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

Secouant la tête elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir davantage sur ce mystère et de déposer le stock de paille qu'elle avait pu ramasser.  
Elle s'arrêta net cependant lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle à manger.  
Ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était plus que surprenant, c'était…. Enchanteur.

Un immense sapin, décoré, trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce.  
Déguisé des coutumières boules et guirlandes de noël, l'arbre prenait une large partie de la salle et rendait le tout agréablement chaleureux.

Belle sourit, décidément la Bête qu'on lui avait dépeinte n'avait rien d'une bête à ses yeux.  
Cela ne faisait peut-être que quelques mois qu'elle était en compagnie de Rumplestiltskin mais l'homme qu'elle découvrait jour après jour était loin d'être déplaisant. Sans pour autant aller à dire qu'il était *_**charmant**_* il avait un côté mystérieux et sympathique.

Elle releva encore une fois le regard sur le gigantesque sapin puis parti à la recherche du propriétaire de ces lieux…. Qu'elle trouva derrière son rouet, en plein travail.  
Envoûtée, elle n'osa rompre l'osmose qui semblait être présente à chaque fois qu'il travaillait.

-Tu devrais te décharger de ton paquet ou sinon tu risques de te plaindre pendant longtemps de ton mal de dos !

Elle ria de bon cœur, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se plaindre de quoique ce soit. A part d'un manque cruel de lecture mais ça n'avait plus raison d'être maintenant.  
Elle posa donc son panier rempli de paille à côté de lui, pour qu'il puisse constater que la récolte avait été fructueuse.

Il ne releva pas la tête, faisant presque abstraction de sa présence et Belle décida que si elle voulait qu'il lui parle et allait devoir l'y aider un peu.  
Comme réminiscence d'un moment passé, elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je te remercie.

Il leva rapidement la tête, faisant ainsi valser ses boucles.

-De quoi donc pourrais-tu me remercier cette fois ?! Je viens de t'envoyer dans les bois alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir !

Elle fit la moue, se remémorant la pointe de colère qui l'avait traversé quand elle avait compris qu'elle allait devoir quitter le château alors qu'il pleuvait.  
Souriant à nouveau, elle rétorqua.

-Je suis peut-être allée dans la forêt mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai ramené le plus gros butin !

Rumple ne releva pas sa remarque et essaya de se remettre à la tâche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler….

-Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'ici aussi on fêtait noël !

Il lui envoya un regard narquois.

-Et avec qui, très chère, crois-tu que je _**fête**_ noël exactement !?

Elle baissa très vite le regard, rougissante.

-Oh ! Tu… tu l'as fait pour… moi ?

Il lui répondit, le sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel Dearie !

-Je sais.

Elle laissa le silence les envelopper puis elle l'observa reprendre son activité quand une pensée soudaine la traversa.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas de présent à t'offrir !

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose ! Tu travailles déjà pour moi !

Belle se sentit triste d'un seul coup, comprenant un peu tard que Rumple n'avait pas l'air de saisir toutes les nuances et les finesses de noël.  
L'espace d'une seconde elle souhaita qu'il n'ait pas ramené de sapin, elle-même avait presque oublié la date du jour. Parce que de se rendre compte que ceci était sans doute son premier noël était une pénible découverte.  
Et puis l'espoir naquit dans ses prunelles bleues, et elle se promit de lui apporter la connaissance qui lui manquait.  
Ce serait son cadeau, pour lui, de lui offrir joie et compagnie.

-Fais attention à ton sourire Belle, je pourrais croire que tu me prépare un mauvais tour !

-Que je prépare un tour, très certainement, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne sera en rien mauvais !

Elle se leva alors et l'effleura, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus inconsciemment ces temps-ci.  
Si elle voulait une soirée de noël parfaite pour tous les deux elle avait intérêt à s'y mettre dès maintenant.

-Et où vas-tu comme ça !?

Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre, tout sourire.

-Préparer mon tour !

L'heure du repas arriva plus vite que ne l'avait envisagé Belle et bien qu'elle ait tout prévu, la peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose lui fit tout revérifier deux fois.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de préparer… tout ceci.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant évidemment pas entendu apparaître. Plaquant une main sur la poitrine, elle lui demanda, légèrement anxieuse de sa réponse.

-Ça ne te plait pas ?

Avec un sourire en coin il répliqua, conciliant.

-Je pourrai m'y faire et attendre de toi un traitement pareil tous les jours.

Soulagée, elle répondit à son sourire.

-Il me faudra alors négliger certaines de mes autres tâches….

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je pense que je peux me satisfaire de ce seul soir dans ce cas.

Elle avait décidé de passer outre les habitudes du château pour ce soir, et s'était installée à sa table, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle les servit tous les deux puis vint se rasseoir.  
Voyant qu'il n'objectait pas, elle décida de profiter au maximum de cette soirée qu'il lui offrait, d'une certaine façon.  
Une fois le repas fini elle se rapprocha du grand sapin dont la présence l'émerveillait encore.

-Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais ton attachement à un arbre aussi grand !

-C'est une raison de plus que j'ai de te remercier alors.

D'une pirouette habile de la main et toujours avec son rire maniaque, il tenta une diversion.

-Me remercier ? Et de quoi ?! De te rajouter encore plus de travail !?

Elle attrapa sa main au vol et s'autorisa une pression franche.

-Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion Rumplestiltskin. Et même si tu veux le cacher au plus profond de toi je peux te dire que moi je vois l'homme bon que tu es. Que tu peux être.

Il se libéra de son emprise avec un peu trop de force puis fini par lâcher.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, très chère Belle, je ne suis _**pas**_ un homme.

Préférant ne pas relever elle se précipita derrière le sapin, ramassant un objet plié avec soin.

Rumple releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _**ça**_ ?!

Belle rougit légèrement.

-Mon cadeau. Pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer et…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Lentement elle s'avança vers lui pour lui présenter l'objet, qu'il regardait d'un air méfiant.

-Tu peux le prendre il n'est pas dangereux tu sais.

La voir sourire à ses dépens, enfin ce qu'il pensait être ses dépens, l'enragea et il lui arracha presque le cadeau des mains.

-Un… tablier ?

Elle détourna le regard.

-Oui… j'ai pensé que… avec tous ceux que tu utilises…

Sans y réfléchir ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sincère.  
Décidément prendre Belle avec lui réservait bien son lot de surprises.

-C'est parfait !

Son rire maniaque résonna dans la pièce et il virevolta sur lui-même.  
Instinctivement il lui prit les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Une tension étrange s'éleva et Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rendant les choses encore plus curieuses quand Rumple laissa dériver son regard vers cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il s'efforçait depuis des mois d'ignorer.  
Un mouvement brusque plus tard il rompit le contact.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'occupes de ranger maintenant… Belle.

Elle acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il lui disait, et plus important encore, ce qu'il ne lui disait pas.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour contempler le sapin elle put constater les progrès qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux.

Elle qui avait commencé par dormir dans les cachots et voilà que maintenant il lui avait *presque* offert noël.  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela romantique.  
Mais pour l'heure elle avait une salle à remettre en état et Rumple était parti pour être occupé une bonne partie de la nuit.

-**Jour de noël, Storybrooke :**

Un tendre baiser déposé sur ses cheveux sorti Belle de son rêve éveillé.

-A quoi tu penses Belle ?

Elle regarda une dernière fois le sapin, bien moins imposant que le précédent, puis fini par se tourner vers lui.

-Tu te rappelles du sapin que tu avais été cherché pour moi ?

Il perdit légèrement le sourire.

-Je sais bien que celui-ci est…

Belle comprit rapidement que Rumple n'était pas sûr de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose, elle lui prit alors la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Celui-ci est parfait. Tout comme l'autre l'était autrefois.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais…

-L'autre était gigantesque parce que tu _**avais**_ une demeure gigantesque Rumple, crois-moi je _**sais**_ ce que je dis…

Elle vint déposer un tendre baiser pour le distraire.

-Tu te souviens de ce noël ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est le seul noël que j'ai passé. Le plus beau.

La jeune femme passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon, attendrie par ses paroles, puis d'une voix plus chaude lui murmura.

-Tu veux connaitre un secret ?

Il se recula, surpris.

-Parce que la douce et innocente Belle que j'ai dans mon souvenir a un _**secret**_… ?!

Elle laissa traîner ses lèvres sur son cou.

-Peut-être…..

Il se laissa divertir mais sa curiosité revint au galop.

-Tu me parlais de secret très chère, ton secret….

Belle lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

-Impatient ?!

Rumple, pour accentuer son point, fût initiateur du baiser suivant.

-Peut-être….

-Ce soir-là, plus qu'un autre, j'aurai aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose…. J'en ai rêvé….

Il se recula pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

-Je… Je ne t'avais pas amené chez moi pour *_**ça**_* Belle.

Elle baissa le regard avant de l'affronter de nouveau.

-Je _**sais**_ mais j'en ai eu envie. Et ce soir-là tout particulièrement… Tu avais fait tout cela pour moi et…

-Et tu ne m'en n'a jamais été redevable.

Elle secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais déjà amoureuse de toi à l'époque Rumple. Je commençais à tomber amoureuse et cette nuit-là, avec cette ambiance romantique…

Il s'étrangla presque.

-Je sais que tu ne te considères pas comme étant quelqu'un de romantique mais crois-moi tu l'es, et j'aurai aimé t'offrir plus qu'un simple tablier…

Le regard tendre, il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Tu sais que c'est le seul tablier que je n'ai pas utilisé lors de mes séances de… d'interrogatoires !?

-Ah oui ?

-Il était bien trop important pour risquer d'être taché !

Les yeux de Belle s'illuminèrent, touchée par ce que son homme lui disait.  
Posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'embrassa puis lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le sapin et l'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Belle qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sarcastiquement elle lui rafraîchit la mémoire.

-Noel, sapin, cadeau… ?!

Sans plus attendre elle alla chercher l'un des cadeaux qui était destiné à Rumple.  
Soulevant un sourcil moqueur, il s'enquerra.

-Un autre tablier ?!

-Non, pas cette fois, tu m'en vois désolée !

Il l'embrassa.

-Ne le sois pas !

Elle lui tendit, un peu hésitante quand même, son cadeau.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais.

-Rumple…. Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Tu vois ce n'est pas une obligation et pourtant… Et puis je n'ai pas dit que j'avais acheté *_**tous**_* tes cadeaux…. Certains seront à déballer mais je n'ai rien vraiment acheté….

Au sous-entendu coquin Rumple se sentit de suite plus à l'aise et impatient. Il prit tout de même son temps pour déballer le cadeau.

-C'est une… soucoupe ?

Elle rougit, ayant peur d'avoir mal fait.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé qu'elle irait bien avec notre tasse. Ça ne te plait pas ? Enfin…

Il éclata d'un petit rire.

-Belle c'est…. Merci ! Tu es une….

Le sourire en coin elle lui proposa.

-… Incorrigible romantique ?!

Il déposa la soucoupe, ce n'était pas la peine de l'ébrécher aussi tôt, et attira Belle à lui dans un baiser passionné.

Elle qui se trouvait presque à genoux devant lui se positionna un peu mieux et profita au maximum.  
La caresse tendre devint vite incandescente et leurs mains sagement posées se mirent à vagabonder.  
Rumple posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et joua affectueusement avec les bretelles de sa courte robe.

-Rumple…

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un effleurement inconscient, accentuant ainsi leur baiser. Lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction elle se décida à le caresser plus franchement.  
Une main toujours sur le genou, elle déplaça l'autre jusqu'à sa braguette, appréciant les différents gémissements qu'elle arrivait à lui extirper.  
Le frôlement de sa main, qui aurait pu passer pour innocent au début, devint plus audacieux et la pression plus forte.

-Belle…

Elle se recula pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.  
Il avait le rouge aux joues et elle se sentit fière d'être celle qui le mettait dans cet état.

-C'est noël Rumple ! Alors laisse-moi déballer mon cadeau !

-Mais… Je ne suis pas…

Se mordant la lèvre elle l'interrompit.

-Tu es très, très bien habillé pour l'occasion et tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça…

-Quoi donc ? Me déshabiller ?!

Elle ne jugea pas utile de lui répondre à haute voix, préférant le geste à la parole elle accrocha son regard et défit les boutons de sa braguette un à un, de la plus lente des façons.

Il aurait voulu bouger mais en plus de la main de Belle qui était en train de charmée son sexe encore couvert c'est surtout son regard qui le clouait sur place.  
Elle arrivait encore à avoir une aura candide alors que ces gestes devenaient de plus en plus osés.  
Lorsque Rumple donna un coup de bassin, elle ria et retira sa main de l'endroit chaud dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
Il aurait voulu jurer mais se retint, c'était à elle d'imposer le rythme.

-Pardonne-moi Rumple j'ai perdu le sens des priorités.

Il souleva un sourcil, moqueur.

-Tu crois ?!

Elle lui vola alors un baiser.

-Oui, lorsqu'on déballe un cadeau il faut le faire convenablement….

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Qu'il faut que je commence d'abord ici….

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais cette fois-ci ses mains agrippèrent son nœud de cravate, qu'elle desserra avec délectation avant de s'attaquer aux quelques boutons de son gilet.

-Tu sais je vais finir par croire que tu entretiens une relation malsaine avec ces boutons… Ils me rendent folle !

Lui offrant un sourire radieux devant son air faussement dépité, il l'aida à se débarrasser de quelques couches de vêtements.  
Appréciant une seconde la vue de son Rumple partiellement habillé mais complètement débauché, elle se remit à la tâche s'attaquant à sa ceinture.  
Le clic de la boucle enfin ouverte la fit frissonner. Elle fit sauter le bouton, l'unique bouton qui était encore en place puis écarta les pans.  
Elle profita de la vue un moment puis se pencha pour embrasser son torse alors que ses mains erraient sur la peau nue à présent offerte.

-Belle…

Il tenta de la toucher, n'aimant pas ne pas participer mais elle l'évita.

-Laisse-moi _**profiter**_ de mon cadeau Rumple !

Il savait abdiquer lorsqu'il voyait que la bataille était perdue, et il n'avait rien d'un perdant dans ce cas précis.

Alors que Belle parsemait son torse et son cou de légers baisers, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait _**plus**_, le faisant ainsi soulever les hanches pour le dévêtir totalement.  
Il se senti rougir et se fustigea pour cette réaction immature.  
C'était *Belle* il n'avait rien à craindre, il voulait être ce qu'elle désirait le plus, ce qui semblait être le cas, mais ça n'empêcha pas la pointe de panique de faire son apparition à un des moments les plus inopportuns.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit, pour la première fois ce soir-là, sa petite main se refermer sur son sexe érigé.  
Elle le rendait fou à être partout mais à ne pas se laisser toucher.  
Ses mouvements, autrefois imprécis, étaient d'une précision quasi chirurgicale maintenant et elle prenait un malin plaisir à alterner les cadences.  
Rapide. Lente.  
Sa main ne cessa pas le va-et-vient lorsqu'elle planta son regard mutin dans le sien pour poser sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Question facile.

-Toi.

Elle détourna le regard du sien pour le poser sur sa main toujours en train de cajoler le sexe de son homme.

-Comment ?

Le cœur de Rumple sauta.  
C'était différent des autres fois, peut-être parce qu'il y avait un côté prémédité mais de voir Belle, sa Belle, à genoux entre ses cuisses et lui demander ce qu'il désirait c'était…  
Magique. Sans oublier d'être incontestablement érotique.

Et elle portait toujours sa foutue robe !  
Le souffle court il lui répondit enfin.

-Embrasse-moi.

-D'accord.

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Ici ? Ou..

Un autre sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Ici ?

Puis un autre sur son sternum.

-Ou peut-être ici… ?

Elle referma une dernière fois ses lèvres, cette fois-ci sur le sexe turgescent.

-Ou peut-être bien par là….

Il ne put rien faire à part apprécier la déferlante de sensations qui s'abattit sur lui.  
La bouche de Belle était presque le paradis sur terre.  
Les boucles de Belle lui chatouillaient les cuisses lui faisant ainsi rouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir clos d'ailleurs et il crut jouir l'espace d'un instant.  
La vision était devenait beaucoup trop pour lui.

-Belle… Belle !

Elle lâcha son membre et le dévisagea.  
Il la trouvait outrageusement séduisante comme ça, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides et les pommettes rosies par leurs activités.

-Viens ici.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts pour la faire monter sur ces genoux.  
Il découvrit alors, stupéfait, qu'elle ne portait *_**que**_* sa robe ce soir.  
Elle embrassa son air surpris.

-Joyeux noël Rumple !

Sans plus de préambule elle s'empala sur lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux.  
Il reprit très rapidement ses esprit quand il comprit qu'elle était, enfin, à portée de mains. Prestement il fit glisser les bretelles de la robe, lui découvrant ainsi les seins.  
Il prit plaisir à la voir gesticuler sous l'assaut de ses lèvres, variant entre succions et simples caresses.  
L'entendre gémir ainsi le fit changer de rythme et accélérer ses coups de reins, affectionnant particulièrement de la voir s'abandonner à lui tandis qu'il la pénétrait.  
Leurs mouvements et respirations devenaient de plus en plus erratiques jusqu'à ce que Belle se contracte autour de lui, précipitant sa propre chute.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, reprenant tranquillement leur respiration, paisible et heureux d'être ensemble.  
Belle cala sa tête contre son épaule et il en profita pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux.  
Il ne pût s'empêcher de s'enquérir.

-Est-ce que tu passes un bon noël ?

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa jugulaire.

-Un très bon noël. Le meilleur.

Il se rappela alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas offert son cadeau.

-Attends tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je t'ai offert !

Elle lui envoya un regard qui le fit rougir.

-A part ça !

-D'accord, il est où ?!

-Dans la poche de mon pantalon, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué plus tôt…

-J'étais plutôt occupée à penser à autre chose….

-Je n'en doute pas !

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le vêtement, lui offrant une vue superbe de son arrière-train, qu'il ne se gêna pas d'observer.  
Lorsqu'elle prit en main la petite boite, elle sentit de suite les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Rumple… Est-ce que c'est… ?!

-Ouvre la boite.

Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.  
Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules et elle était bien trop submergée par les émotions pour y prêter attention.

-Oui !

Il ria.

-Attends je n'ai encore rien dit !

Elle essaya d'effacer ses larmes, qui ne faisaient qu'être remplacées par d'autres.

-Oui, c'est vrai, pardon.

Il sorti alors la bague de son écrin puis prit sa main.  
Elle tremblait, lui aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui demander.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Elle le contempla alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt et dans un sourire resplendissant lui répondit.

-Oui ! Je le veux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent sur ces paroles plus que solennelles et dans un énièmes sourires ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, scellant cette promesse d'un baiser.

XXXXX


End file.
